


Wedded Bliss

by BabyKay47



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by PhunkyBrewster. Her most recent fics (Our Playlist Would Be Sick, and Spreading Holiday Cheer) got me to thinking about what scenes I hope to see in the future on the show, and then this happened. I hope you enjoy! No plot here, just some sexy times.

Danny gazed at his new bride with longing and utter happiness. Her smile delighted him. It was so filled up with her love for him. Her smile lit her face and went all the way to her dark brown eyes. She was radiant. Neither of them noticed the bell boy chuckle knowingly, or the housekeeper turning her eyes away shyly as they walked through the hallways to return to their suite.

As soon as they made it to the door, he leaned down and kissed her. Then taking her by surprise, he leaned down to pick her up.

“Danny, wait! What are you doing?”

“I’m carrying my bride over the threshold.”

“But you can’t carry me! I’m too heavy.”

“Listen, I know I’ve made fun of your weight before, but I never meant it. I think you are perfect just the way you are. And I wouldn’t care even if you gained a few pounds. So please believe me when I say you are not too heavy for me to carry.”

Tears pricked Mindy’s eyes, she was so overcome with emotion. She had dreamed about him doing it, but had been too embarrassed to ask him. And in her nightmares he would collapse under the strain. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. And if it will help reassure you, I’ll tell you that I’ve been doing extra bench presses at the gym just for this occasion. Not because I didn’t think I could do it before, but because I wanted to look extra hot for you.” He raised a bicep and flexed it a bit for her benefit. “Go on, have a feel.”

“Okay.” She reached out to lay a hand on his arm and squeezed the taught muscle. “Those are some pretty impressive guns you have there.”

“Only for you, sweetheart.” Smiling, Danny leaned down to pick her up again, and only grunted a little as he lifted up her legs. Then taking a step forward he let out an exaggerated groan of pain.

“Oh my god, Danny! Are you all right?”

Danny laughed and took another step, carrying her effortlessly. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re no heavier than a feather pillow.” Then indicating the lock, he asked, “Would you mind?”

“Oh!” Mindy let out a startled cry, and then reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the room key. With one arm wrapped around his neck, she used her free hand to unlock the door, and Danny pushed it open further with the hand that was under her knees. Then he was carrying her over the threshold. He kicked the door shut behind him, and strolled over to let her down gently in front of the bed, and kissed her again.

He loved the way her soft mouth felt against his. It was warm and hot and inviting. Her mouth opened slightly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He licked the inside, rubbing his tongue along her teeth and then the roof of her mouth. She tasted like champagne and wedding cake and another intoxicating flavor all her own.

He wrapped his arms around her to bring her more tightly against him. Then with one hand on the exposed flesh above her dress, he shoved the other hand into her hair, disheveling it and loosening the roses until they came falling out. Mindy grinned and then pulled back, raising her hands to let down the dark tresses. But Danny caught her hands and pushed them back down to her sides. “Let me,” he said. Then he began to pull the pins from her hair and slowly loosened the tight coils. When it was finally loosened, he ran his fingers through it, gently untangling it and smoothing it back. “I love your hair when it’s free and loose. I love how soft it is.” He pulled a strand to his lips and then kissed it. “I love _you_ ,” he whispered.

Reaching her hand up, she cupped his face and kissed him in return. “I love you, too.” Then she leaned forward to kiss him again, opening her mouth for his invading tongue. He kissed her slowly, running his hands up and down her back and pressing her tightly against his hardening body. The feel of her made him want more so he ran his finger along the back of her dress searching for a zipper or buttons to undo her dress. Luckily for him, there was only a zipper. The fabric fell down from her hips as he unzipped her, and he had only to push down the straps to expose her flesh to him. The dress fell to a heap on the floor and she stood before him clad only in her panties and stockings. Pulling away from his kiss she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. Then she loosened his tie and pulled it out from underneath his collar. “I want you only in this,” she whispered with a seductive grin. Then she began to unbutton his shirt pressing kisses first along his collarbone and then lower down with every opened button that exposed more flesh. She ripped it out from under his pants and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. They got caught on his wrists and they both laughed as she undid his cuff links. Danny stared mesmerized at her bare breasts as they jiggled with her laughter. He lifted a hand to cup one and enjoyed the solid, heavy feel of it. He rubbed his open palm against the nipple and felt it harden to a tight bud. Then he cupped the other one and rubbed it into a standing erection. He pulled her against him so he could feel the hard nubs press into the hair on his chest and he delighted in the feel of them, of her warm body against his. Then he gently began to push her backwards onto the bed.

When the backs of her legs bumped into the bed he pushed her just a bit more until she fell back on the bed. Then she reached up and grabbed his loose tie, pulling him down on top of her, his mouth descending on hers in a passionate kiss. He laid half on top of her, half on the bed with one of her legs wrapped around his waist. He put an arm underneath her head as a pillow and the other hand went to her silky thigh. He ran his hand along the top of her stocking where a garter held it in place. He slipped a finger underneath the elastic and began to pull it down, caressing her thigh, then her calf, then her ankle and pulling off her shoe.

Then she flipped him over so that she was lying on top of him. She sat up and undid his belt, loosening his pants. She slipped her hand into the waistband of his boxers and then pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. She laughed when she got them to his ankles because he was still wearing his shoes and socks. She turned around so that her rear end was in his face, and he gave an appreciative squeeze as she untied his shoes then pulled them off one by one with his socks. Then she finally pulled off his pants so that he was totally naked. He leaned forward tickling her back with his tie, and then kissed her between her shoulder blades, then her scar in the shape of a swastika, and then nuzzled the nape of her neck as his hands reached around her and groped for her breasts. She let out a loud sigh of contentment as he fondled her, and leaned back against his chest. Then she turned around until she was straddling him and facing him. He took the opportunity to kiss her again and to try and get her other stocking off. He touched her inner thigh and then pulled it down to her ankle where he took off her other heel. Then he dragged her down and rolled on top of her with both her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her again and ground his crotch into hers. He couldn’t wait to be inside her. But not until his mouth paid tribute to her body.

He kissed her open mouth then her chin and her neck until he moved down to her breasts. He took a hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it as tautly as he could, drawing moans of pleasure out of her mouth. Then he switched to the other breast to pay it the same homage. Then kissing the valley between her breasts, he planted a happy trail of kisses down to her navel and tickled her skin with his tie. Then he sat up and pulled it off and threw it onto the pile of discarded clothing, finding it to be a nuisance now that he had her where he wanted her—wet and waiting for him. His lips returned to her belly button where he darted his tongue in, causing her breath to catch. But he didn’t stop there. He had another destination in mind. It was covered with white silk, but he could still feel the wetness through the material. He nuzzled his nose in the fabric enjoying the smell of the silk mixed with Mindy’s own feminine essence. Then he grabbed her panties with his teeth and pulled them down with his hands and teeth. After he had discarded the fabric he returned to her slick mound to taste her. He licked her sweetness then drove his tongue into her center making her hips buck off the bed. With his mouth and tongue he made love to her, darting in and out until he felt her nearing an orgasm. He quickened the pace of his tongue and also inserted a finger into her heat, caressing her, trying to send her over the edge with a renewed frenzy. He felt her fingers on his head, pressing his mouth more tightly against her. With his left hand he grabbed hers and intertwined his fingers with hers; his wedding band and her engagement ring shimmering brightly in the moonlight. He continued his assault on her womanhood until with a loud cry she began to spasm and shake beneath him with an earth-shattering orgasm. Then he quickly returned to her mouth and kissed her. He kissed her lingeringly and leisurely relaxed against her.

She tasted herself on his lips but was even more aroused by it. In her arousal she grabbed his hardmember and began to stroke him as hard as she could. She felt that he was just as aroused and ready as she was, so she poised him at her entrance. Taking his cue from her he finally plunged in with one hard thrust. As always, he was amazed by how tight she was and how she enveloped him completely in her warmth and her love. She wrapped her legs around him so that he could thrust more deeply inside her.

She felt the most complete when he was moving inside of her. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given her so she met him thrust for thrust. She ran her hand up against his back, scratching him with her nails. But she knew he didn’t mind.

He quickened the pace, thrusting into her harder and more deeply every time, until the bed began to bang against the wall loudly and rhythmically. He made her moan with every thrust. He heard himself groan, too, with satisfaction. She called out his name in her passion and it sounded like a song to him. He couldn’t get enough of her so he pulled her legs high so that he could get deeper access. He wanted to go deeper still until he touched her heart the way she had touched his. He flipped her over on top of him and sat up thrusting upward as he pulled her hips farther down on him. She loved feeling him this deeply inside of her and she began to cry with tears of joy and exquisite pleasure. Then she climaxed again as explosions went off inside her head. Her orgasm sent him over the edge as well and he spilled his seed deep inside her womb. She fell against his chest, sweaty and sated. “I love you,” she whispered.  
  
“I love you, wife.”


End file.
